


Unexpected Effects of Time Travel

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [33]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard's daughter reveals her powers when her parents are under attack.





	Unexpected Effects of Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adacanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adacanary/gifts).



> adacanary commented on Volume 1 of TotCatA with:  
> haha I mean, I'm sure there's plenty of vol. 2 fic-opportunity like when they have the baby and things start going ~wrong~ :) I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant. and yes, I loved it. :)
> 
> Well, this never made Volume 2, but I'm finally getting to it with an older version of Monica.

“Len!”

Leonard turned in time to see one of the invading mannequins raise an arm into the air. He sent a blast of ice from the cold gun at the shoulder, knocking the arm off. Beside him, Sara was knocking another two off their fiberglass feet with her staff. As she did, four more entered the cortex, moving in a jerky fashion.

“Monica, hide!” Sara ordered their daughter.

Monica, who had been staring at the mannequins from behind the desk, took off into one of the adjoining rooms just as the ones Sara had knocked down began to rise up.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Leonard snarled.

Sara backed up against the desk and activated the open comm. “Wally, wherever you are, we’ve got more mannequins attacking us.”

“Clearly the meta wants to hold a grudge,” Leonard said as he froze another mannequin while the first one he’d frozen reattached its arm.

“The Animator,” Sara correct, swinging her staff only for the blow to be blocked.

“Not calling him that.”

Sara gave a small laugh. “Only because Cisco came up with that name.”

Leonard smirked before turning back to the mannequins that remained or were rising up. One bought its hand down hard on the cold gun. The familiar whine at the end of it died down into a sputtering. Sara had her own hands full with the killer mannequins attacking her. The cold gun didn’t fire when he tried to shoot the mannequin as it raised up its arm.

Monica suddenly screamed out. “No!”

A ripple of green went up through the mannequin before him. The color reminded Leonard of the temporal zone that he had come to know so well traveling through time. All the mannequins were frozen in place. Leonard backed away from the one that had been in front of him. Slowly, he turned towards where his daughter was standing by the doorway of the room she’d run into. Monica’s hand was outstretched, palm out and fingers splayed.

Leonard looked around to see if Sara was seeing this too. However, he was greeted with the sight of her frozen in place as well. She was motionless with her staff ready to sweep another mannequin off its feet. Whatever had happened to the mannequins had affected Sara too. He returned to look back at Monica. Her blue eyes were wide with horror and fear as she lowered her hand.

“Monica?”

She swallowed, glancing at her hand. Leonard stepped towards her slowly. Monica moved back, flinching. Leonard felt his heart sink as he realized she was afraid of him right now. He thought of Lewis and all the times he’d shied away from his own father out of fear. Leonard only felt concern for his daughter, but he wasn’t sure she knew that.

“Monica,” he repeated in a gentle voice. “Are you okay?”

His daughter’s eyes flashed the same green he had seen course through the mannequins earlier before returning to their normal blue. A series of thumps came from behind him. Leonard whirled around to see all the mannequins falling to the floor. Sara was unfrozen too, staring around at the now lifeless attackers in puzzlement.

Monica bolted past both of them and out of the cortex.

* * *

“She has...powers?” Sara murmured, blinking after hearing an explanation for what had happened.

“From what I saw, I’d say yes,” Leonard told her as he kicked one of the mannequins beside him. They hadn’t proved to be sentient since Monica had frozen and then released them. Whatever she had done seemed to have broken the Animator’s control over them. “What did it seem like for you?”

“Nothing,” Sara set her staff down. “I swung this and they all collapsed before I could strike one. I didn’t know time had stopped until you told me. But how come it didn’t affect you.”

“Probably the Oculus,” Leonard said bitterly.

After his sacrifice at the Vanishing Point, Leonard had been spat into a deep region of the temporal zone. Time was confusing there, so he didn’t know how long he’d been stuck there. The whole time, he had been plagued with visions of past, present, future, and lost timelines. The Legends had thought he was long dead by the time they discovered and rescued him. Since then, he’d been able to hold a higher resistance to temporal energy, unable to experience effects of time jumps, and was sensitive to timeline changes.

At least he’d moved past the nightmares.

“So you’re immune to what she can do?” Sara asked.

“Seems that way,” Leonard nodded. “But I think I’m what caused this in her. The Oculus affected me in many ways. It changed me, and those changes must have been passed onto Monica. I’m what caused this.”

“You don’t know that,” Sara shook her head. “How could we have known this would happen? And how do you know it’s you that caused this?”

“What else could it have been?”

Sara sighed. “Well, we were on the Waverider for months by the time we found out we were having her. It’s more than likely we conceived her in the temporal zone. That could be the cause.”

“Whatever happened, it’s because of what we did time traveling that gave her powers,” Leonard said. “And she’s terrified of them.”  
“Not to mention what she thinks we’ll think of her for having them,” Sara added. “I’m not scared or upset that she has them. I’m only worried that she’d going to be okay.’   
“So am I,” Leonard agreed. “But Monica needs to know that.”

* * *

Eventually, Sara and Leonard were able to find their daughter in the Speed Lab. Monica sat at the very edge of the track. Her head was bowed, blonde hair obscuring her face. As they entered the room, she didn’t look up. Her fists were clenched tightly in front of her.

“Monica?” Sara called out first.

Her head snapped up and she rocketed up to her feet. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Sara assured her, walking towards her with Leonard. “I’m fine, see? We’re both fine.”

Monica relaxed slightly, but still looked terrified as she sat back down.

“So,” Leonard said, taking a seat beside her. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“A few months,” Monica mumbled. “I didn’t want to tell you.”

Sara sat down too and smoothed her daughter’s hair back. “Why?”

“I was scared.”

Sara exchanged a look with Leonard, wondering what was running through his head.

“Were you scared we wouldn’t love you anymore because you have powers?” he asked softly.

Monica bit her lip, tears becoming visible in her eyes. That was all the answer they needed.

“Hey,” Leonard told her. “I have to tell you something, Monica. It’s important, okay?”

Monica nodded at him slowly.

“Nothing will ever change how much we love you,” Leonard said. “That includes if you have powers. It doesn’t matter what you can do with them. You’re still our daughter. You’re still Monica Snart. I’m going to love you no matter what happens. Your mom feels that same way too.”

“Absolutely,” Sara smiled as Monica looked up to her. “Even if they make your hair go white or grow scales or change your appearance in any way, we will still love you. Don’t you ever forget that, okay?”

“Okay, Mom,” Monica nodded again before swiping at her eyes with her shirt sleeve. “I didn’t want you to get hurt earlier. That’s why I used them.”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that. Sara had always seen herself to protect the ones she loved. Having a loved one, especially her daughter, step up and do that for her was a lot.

“Sometimes, your dad and I get hurt because of what we do,” Sara said. “Both of us have gotten hurt really bad before. I’m okay if someone hurts me, but I don’t want you or Dad to get hurt. That’s why I told you to hide, Monica.”

“I know.”

“But you did stop the Animator’s playthings,” Leonard said. “You did good.”

Monica finally cracked a smile.

“How about we talk about this at home more later?” Sara suggested. “We can discuss those freezing powers more then.”

“Okay,” Monica let out a breath. “But...I don’t just freeze things.”

“There’s something else?” Leonard questioned.

Monica opened her clenched hands up. Green flickered over them.

“Sometimes, I can control time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
